You can't fake love
by hellodarinx
Summary: in order to protect Lissa, Rose will have to Marry the person she hates the most, Dimitri Belikov. better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have watched the proposal with my mum and sister and I wanted to write it as a VA story so here it is…..

Chapter 1:

My name is Rose Hathaway, if you hadn't already guessed. I am the guardian for my best friend Lissa Ozera. Yes she got married to Christian. Yes to Christian, not that I didn't like him but I thought the queen bitch would have something to say about their marriage. But if she did they obviously didn't listen or they wouldn't be here, living in a massive house at the court.

You are probably wondering if I am the only guardian protecting Lissa. And im not the only one sadly, its not that I don't want lissa to be more protected but I hate him. Dimitri Belikov, that's the pig im talking about. Dimitri, Eddie and myself are Lissa's guardians. Christian also has guardians to, he has Alberta and Mason( he isn't dead in my story).

I like them all except Dimitri, it is clear that we don't get along, its like hate at first sight. I was currently sitting downstairs, Dimitri was upstairs in his room. Eddie and Alberta was on patrol, lissa and Christian were upstairs asleep and mason had the day off.

There was a knock at the door and I got off the couch and walked to the door, I pulled my stake out and got it ready in case it was an attack, not that a strigoi would bother knocking on the front door. When I opened it I saw it was only guardian Dowler.

"oh hey Guardian Dowler" I said to him and invited him in.

"hello, I have some news for you, from the Queen, she says that you are to pack immediately and you are getting sent to a new charge, he is also a royal and will be coming to the court in a few years" Guardian Dowler said to me, and I laughed.

"what, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard, they wont send me away from lissa, we have a bond, they don't want to jeopardise that" I told him seriously.

"no Rose, they don't need you , Alberta and Dimitri working on the same charge, so you have to leave as you have nothing else here except lissa, no other person here you are attached to" he told me.

"what no, how can I get out of this?" I shouted to him.

"well, you cant, unless you have a relative here who doesn't want to loose you, or a husband, or serious partner, but you don't" was all Dowler said to me. Just then I felt someone else's presence in the room. I turned around and Dimitri was standing there with a smug grin on his face, obviously hearing the whole thing.

"but what if im engaged, which I am to Dimitri" I said with a smile and turned to Dimitri with a face that clearly meant 'go along with it'

"you and Belikov, I don't believe it, of course if this is true I will have to ask questions to prove that you really are engaged" Guardian Dowler said to us.

"hold up what?" Dimitri asked me with a shocked face, this is not going well.

"well why wouldn't it be true Patrick (Dowlers first name) we are totally in love with each other, its funny how I use to think I hated him, but with us working together has made us stronger" I said, lying through my teeth.

"yeah and im great in bed, well so rose tells me, that's why she cant keep away" Dimitri said, with a smug grin on his face because of the lie he just told which made him look good.

"yeah honey sure, its amazing that for such a big guy he has a really small-" I started to tell guardian dowler but Dimitri cut me off.

"honey, my dick isn't small, you said it was actually pretty large" Dimitri said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"oh baby, size doesn't matter to me, as long as you have one, even though it is only a small one, I still love you" I said and turned back to Dowler. His face was a picture.

"I still cant believe it but what ever you say, I will inform the queen of this, of course I still need to do the tests, what will be a suitable time?" he asked us.

"well rose and I are going to meet my family at the weekend and wont be back for two weeks, so after that?" Dimitri said, I was so glad he was lying for me but a bit shocked that he was so good at it.

"of course" dowler said. We smiled politely as he left and I shut the door on him.

"ok what is going on, you owe me big time" Dimitri said to me, I rolled my eyes like it was no big deal.

"well they wanted me to leave lissa and I could only stay if I was engaged, and I had to wipe that smirk of your face some how so I said it was you" I said all in one breath.

"and why should I go along with it?" Dimitri said to me. I put on my puppy dog eyes and batted my eye lashes.

"please Dimitri, I will do anything for you, anything" I begged him. He nodded his head.

"ok, propose to me" Dimitri said with an evil glint on his face. Hell no.

"what no, the men are meant to propose" I said to him and stood with one hand on my hip.

"fine, I guess you might want to say goodbye to lissa then because you will have to go protect someone else" Dimitri said to me with one of his eye brows raised, that was so cool, I cant do it.

"fine, Dimitri will you marry me" I said to him. He shook his head.

"on one knee" he muttered. I huffed and got on one knee.

"will you do me the pleasure of marrying me" I said to Dimitri. He smiled and nodded his head. I gave him my hand for him to help me stand up, but instead he shook it and left the room.

Urggh! Why is my life always so complicated and full of annoying, immature people like Dimitri and christian. I stood up and knocked on Dimitri's door. He came out in his boxers, nothing else.

It was the first time I had seen Dimitri, actually any guy without his trousers on. I was only 18 and I hadn't found the right person I wanted to loose my virginity to, Lissa had obviously lost her v-card (a/n: sorry I heard it in a film and had to put it in this story) a long time ago.

"and what do I owe the honour of this lovely visit from my darling fiancé" Dimitri said, ever word dripped in sarcasm. So I decided I was going to have some fun.

"well you see Dimitri, darling, im very horny and have been a very bad girl, so I was wondering if you will punish me, because im very naughty you see, and I thought seeing as you like to be the boss we could do some role play. You could be the boss and I could be the employee. You give me a raise and I will give you one" I said with a cheeky wink. Dimitri's face was a picture, it was crossed with shock, fear and something else I couldn't quite fathom out.

I pushed him inside his bedroom and shut the door. Dimitri was frozen in place and I started to strip tease. I slowly started to unbutton the buttons on my shirt and when it came to the fourth button down I stopped and had to laugh.

"that was funny, anyway what im really here for is to find out when we tell lissa and christian and when we leave for Russia" I asked him. Dimitri was still shocked at my little prank and answered in a tone huskier than his usual voice.

"both tomorrow" he said before he turned around and went to his bathroom, I heard water running a few seconds later and was a bit confused.

I walked out the door and went to pack all my clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was dressed in black tight skinny jeans, a black tank top that was quiet low cut and a leather jacket. I also had on a pair of black high heeled ankle boots and my hair was down.

I walked down stairs to find everyone was already down here. Today it was eddies day off, so everyone was here except him.

"rose how can you fight in that?" christian asked me with a laugh.

"don't underestimate me fire crotch" I retorted to him and walked over to the big pile of chocolate glazed donuts in the middle of the table. Yum,

I picked one up and took a hug chunk out of it. Munch, these sure were good.

We had finally told Lissa and christian about the fake marriage, we didn't tell the others because we couldn't have everyone knowing it was all fake or it might be found out. The others thought that it was real though, so we had to act like it was real. Dimitri was holding my hand at the moment as we said goodbye to everyone, the other guardians would be looking after lissa and christian while we were at Dimitri's in Russia.

"I don't see why we have to go to Russia" I said to Dimitri whilst we was on the privet jet plan lissa owned.

"because we want it to be convincing, I told my family im getting married so they will spread the word of our engagement, and they wanted to meet you, I was already going there, it would be weird if I turned up and was like 'oh hey, im here but I left my fiancé back at the court because I don't really love that little bitch'" Dimitri told me with a smug smile.

"oh shut up, its not as if I want to get married to you either" I told him. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window.

"oh I forgot to tell you, we wont be able to get to Baia until tomorrow so we are staying at my friends house tonight" Dimitri told me as we got off the plane. I nodded my head and braced myself for the worse.

Review please xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys- you probably shouldn't read this chapter if you are under the age of 12, it isn't a lemon but it's a bit fluffy I guess. Enjoy…. edited by GabbiCalabrese. and for thoe who have alrady reviewed this story is based on the film the proposal but im changing it around abit- like in this chapter it neverhappened in the film x

Chapter two:

We got a taxi to Dimitri's friend's house and got out. Dimitri took my hand in his warm one to make us look like an actual couple. We walked down the pathway that led up to the house and the door swung open, revealing a very nice looking guy.

"Hey I'm Marka. You must be Rose," his friend said to me politely. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"Wow, Dimitri, you must be getting some out of that sex monkey. я буду ожидать шум сегодня вечером? хороший в кровати? Ha-ha," Marka said, the end being in Russian.

Dimitri laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but I'm better. Well, so she says," he said laughing again. Marka showed us to our room. Yes, key word there being OUR ROOM. And there was only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Dimitri murmured low enough so only I could hear.

"Oh and you two, I don't mind if you to want to have fun, but warn me before in case I come bursting into the room to chat to Dimitri and I see you to in a strange position. That happened last time, ay Dimitri?" Marka said before he left the room. So Dimitri had been caught in the bed with a girl. Kind of gross.

"On second thought, maybe I will sleep on the floor. You can have the bed," I muttered but loud enough for Dimitri to hear.

"Rose the bed has been cleaned since…actually knowing Marka it probably hasn't been. I'm joking. Rose, it's fine. It's not as if you have never had sex before," he said to me. In fact I never have had sex before.

"What's that suppose to mean? What if I'm a virgin?" I said to him with a harsh tone.

"Rose, we all know that you aren't the person who would hold back. And we all know what you have done it. It's always gossip," Dimitri told me.

"Well, you don't know jack shit, because I am a virgin, thank you very much," I said before I stormed off into the bathroom that was attached.

"Really?" Dimitri asked in shock.

"I am only eighteen, you know. I might have done stuff, but I'm certainly not going to throw my virginity away to some skanky Moroi boy who thinks he can get what he wants," I said, coming out of the bathroom. We didn't bother to unpack because what would be the point? We were only staying for one night and then going to leave to Baia.

"So do you want the bed or the floor?" Dimitri asked me.

"Floor," I muttered to him."And what did Marka say to you when we walked through the door? He said something in Russian," I asked Dimitri.

"Let's just say he expects noise tonight," he said to me. With that I laughed.

"What? Why?" I asked him. Dimitri's smile turned into a smirk.

"Shall I just say I'm normally not quiet when I have girls around at night? And he expects noises, he would think something is off if there wasn't any noise," Dimitri said.

"Are you saying we should have sex? Because you are not touching me, that's gross!" I said to Dimitri.

"No. I'm just saying if you want it to be believable then there should be noise. Not saying there will be. I wouldn't touch you anyway," Dimitri told me. I felt kind of rejected by that last comment but why should I care anyway? He was gross.

"I have an idea," I said and looked at my watch. It was nearly time for bed. Marka chose that time to walk in.

"I'm going to bed. Night, lovers. я буду ожидать шум сегодня вечером? Am I right?" he said before laughing. Dimitri laughed too. When the door was shut Dimitri turned to me.

"What's your idea then? He just said to me he expects noise ha-ha," Dimitri said this to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I will tell you after I have a shower," I replied before grabbing my night bag and running to the bathroom.

I took a nice warm shower to relax me, and think about what my idea was. I thought it would be pretty funny, but Dimitri might think it was strange. I washed my hair, brushed my teeth and got dried. I then put on my night clothes. Uh oh!

My sleeping clothes consisted of a light blue baby doll and a matching thong. Not good. Why had I asked Lissa to help me pack the rest of my stuff for me? She packed loads of lingerie. Great.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Dimitri walked into the room in a pair of loose grey sweats—no top. I was looking at his impressive body when I looked back up to his face.

He was staring at me, or more importantly what I was wearing. When Dimitri noticed me looking he looked away.

"Err, you were taking too long, so I used the downstairs bathroom," Dimitri mumbled and walked over to the bed and laid down on it.

"So what's this plan?" Dimitri asked me as I came and sat down on the bed as well.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but he wants noise so how about we give him noise? Make him think we are doing it when we aren't," I said.

Dimitri looked shocked and then a smile went across his face.

"You just want to imagine me having sex with you," Dimitri joked. I laughed.

"Yeah, of course. Oh wait. I will have to _just_ imagine it, because it can't happen in real life. Because you have no dick," I said and rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up and let's do the plan," Dimitri said and stood on the bed. I stood on the bed too, and we started to jump. The bed was banging against the wall and Dimitri started to moan my name.

"Oh Roza!" he said to no one in particular. I was trying to not crack up laughing.

"You are so good, Dimitri, even though you have a small dick!" I shouted. Dimitri smacked my arm and gave me a stern look. I rolled my eyes.

"Only joking. Your dick is so big as it goes into me. I'm so glad I'm marrying you!" I shouted and tried to not laugh.

"Oh yes, Roza! You are so good, you take me straight to heaven!" Dimitri said and that made me laugh. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop it from coming out.

"Faster!" I shouted out."Yes right there, Dimitri!" I said and banged the wall.

"Come with me Roza!" Dimitri shouted as he banged his fist on the wall as well. By now we were both laughing so much.

"I'm coming baby!" I shouted and giggled at how immature we was being, pretending to have sex so it sounded believable that we were actually together.

We collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter, but we had to be quiet. I was trying to control my laughter, and that's when we heard it. The bed moved next door, feet started to plod along the floor. Shit! Marka was coming to tell us to shut up and we were still fully clothed.

Without thinking, Dimitri threw his sweats on the floor. I chucked the baby doll nightie over on the floor, forgetting I didn't have a bra on. Dimitri looked at my bare chest for a second but I had already dived underneath the covers next to Dimitri. I wrapped the covers tightly around me and we both stared at the door. We saw the door handle move and Dimitri lunged at me basically, covering my body and started to kiss me. I must admit the kiss was amazing—hang on what am I saying? It's Dimitri I'm talking about. We do not like Dimitri!

The door handle moved and the door opened.

"Dude, can you please shut up. I need some sleep," Marka said to us, but mainly to Dimitri.

"Hey, my fiancé is naked. Do you mind leaving the room? And yes, we will go to sleep now," Dimitri said.

"Sorry we woke you," I mumbled trying to hold back the laughter. Dimitri obviously heard it though and turned back to me smiling. When Marka left the room, I wrapped the cover around me and walked over to where I had chucked the baby doll.

I quickly put it on. My cheeks went red as I realized that tonight, Dimitri had seen me basically naked except for a thong. How cringe.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed," I said and walked over to the make shift bed I had made up. I fell asleep quite easily. Waking up was the hard part.

"Rose, get up," I heard someone say. I rolled over and mumbled a 'fuck off' and then I felt it: I was being picked up.

My eyes opened wide in shock and ready for a fight when I noticed someone was knocking at the door. Dimitri rushed to the bed and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me close to his body.

"Come in," Dimitri said. Marka walked in and gave us a cup of coffee each.

"Thank you," I said to Marka. He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Glad to see you have some clothes on this time. I'm sorry I interrupted last night. And Dimitri, хороший в кровати? Ha-ha," he said before leaving the room. Dimitri let go of me and I stood up, shuddering at the thought of him touching me. _You didn't mind last night when you were kissing as a show for Marka_, a voice said, which sounded spookily like Lissa's voice.

"What did he say?" I asked Dimitri. He tapped his nose.

"For me to know and for you to find out," Dimitri said before he walked into the bathroom.

Men! So secretive.

Review please! Haha xx by he way... the russian language meant- i shall expect noise? and is she good in bed? lol xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:

When Dimitri got out the shower I quickly got into it and washed myself, brushed my teeth and got ready for the day. I was wearing light blue jeans, a baggy grey sweater and my military boot. When I came out Dimitri wasn't in the room. So I walked down stairs to where Marka was talking to Dimitri.

"who would have thought Dimitri was going to get married to such a fine looking lady" Marka said and Dimitri chuckled.

"yeah, who would have thought, tell me when im actually getting married to a fine looking lady because at the moment im getting married to a lady called Rose" Dimitri joked with his friend.

"hey im right here you no, no need to get cocky, just cus you have a small dick" I said with a smile on my face.

"you weren't saying that last night" Marka commented, I rolled my eyes at him.

"just because your not getting any ay Marka, you wish you had me but your friend got me instead" I said, laughing along with Dimitri.

"she has a mouth on her, I think she is a keeper" Marka said to me, I laughed but then a role of nausea suddenly hit me.

"strigoi" I managed to get out before the front door was knocked down by five strigoi. They were all boys.

"hello boys" I said seductively hoping to catch them of guard long enough for Marka and Dimitri to get there stakes ready.

When they noticed what I had done one of the strigoi lunged at me, he was a very sloppy fighter and he went down very easily. Marka was fighting off one strigoi, Dimitri was fighting off three on his own and winning. Seriously he was a god- hang on shut up obsessing and help him you retard! I shouted to myself.

I ran at one of the strigoi and caught him off guard, my stake was pushed into his heart and then he fell to the floor, dead. Dimitri had finished off one of his and there was still one left. Jheeze cant I ever get a break.

"hey gorgeous" I said to him, when he turned to look at me Dimitri plunged the stake deep into his chest and when it reached his heart the light faded from his body.

"ok I will call Sydney" I said to them and walked over to the phone. I dialled in the number I had memorised, she was a sort of friend to my dad and always helped us when we were in need.

"Sydney speaking" I heard her voice down the phone.

"oh hey Sydney, its Rose, we have five strigoi bodies over at Marka's house" I told her.

"be there soon" she said before she hung up. I placed the phone back and walked over to where Marka and Dimitri was sitting at the table.

"she said she will be here soon" I murmured to no one in particular and waited for Sydney to get here. When she did get here she quickly got rid of the bodies and left.

"I guess she doesn't like you Marka" I joked around with him, Marka smiled at me.

"well I guess we better be leaving, can I just make a quick call to my friend?" I said to Marka.

"yeah sure rose, knock yourself out" he answered. I went to the phone and dialled in Lissa's number.

"hello?" I heard her sweet innocent voice say.

"sup sister, how you doing" I said and giggled. I heard her scream my name on the other end of the phone line.

"hey, im going to make this phone call quick because im wasting Marka's phone bill, im just saying we are safe and are going to Dimitri's house soon" I said. We chatted for a short while later and then left Marka's house. We were sitting in the car in silence.

"ok so how do you know Marka?" I asked him trying to break the silence.

"oh he use to go to my school and is an old family friend" Dimitri said and then the silence returned. I gave up trying to speak to him and looked out the window at all the green, Russia was so beautiful it was unreal. I never imagined finding Russia so interesting when all I did was look out the window at the passing fields, mountains and houses. I sighed and tried to fall asleep but it just wouldn't happen, every time I closed my eyes I see a pair of brown ones there. I recognized those brown eyes but couldn't be sure, many people had brown eyes but these ones seem to scream something at me, like they should mean something to me.

Dimitri turned the radio on and prince started to play. Seriously can I ever get a break. I switched the channel and Lollie pop came on by lil Wayne. I smiled and started to sing along.

"shawty wanna lick, lick, lick like a lollie pop" I said. Dimitri rolled his eyes and changed it back to prince, I changed it to a different channel and girls by ndubz came on.

"girls I fuck with them, I don't usually fall in love with them, but you should be prescribed to me, some chicks are drugs to men, a lot deserve the finer things in life and I think you're one of them" I started to sing and then Dimitri turned the radio off.

"what was that for?" I asked him. He looked over at me and gave me a 'are you stupid' look.

"we are here" he said to me, I turned around and there stood a small house that looked really cosy and well homie.

I got out of the car and helped Dimitri with out luggage. We walked up to the house and there stood Dimitri's mother.

"hello you must be Roza, im Olena" Olena said. We hugged and then moved on to the next person. Dimitri really did have a large family.

I was introduced to Sonya, Paul, zoya, Viktoria, Karolina and Yeva. They welcomed me with open arms and showed me our room. Again with OUR room. But I suppose seeing as we were meant to be getting married and all it would be like that.

I walked in to Dimitri's room and the first thing I noticed was the massive double bed that looked so comfortable and like a marsh mellow. I ran mover and leaped on it. God it was so comfortable. I sighed.

"I am so going to sleep well tonight" I muttered to my self.

"who says you get the bed?" Dimitri said and placed out luggage on the table by his window. Why does he have a table in his room?

"I do" I said to him and stuck my tongue out before collapsing back onto the most comfortable bed in the world. Even though Dimitri hadn't slept in his room for ages I could still smell him. And it wasn't a bad thing either.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, ok sorry but I am in a bad mood so it will be reflected through the characters, mainly Dimitri but I had a good idea. By the end of this chapter or the next chapter it will get more interesting.

Chapter 4:

We had an early night last night. After I had gotten to know everyone. So far Viktoria was my favourite person, she is such a good laugh. We are quiet alike in some ways. And then there is Olena, Dimitri's mother, she is a wonderful women, so kind and loving.

Yeva was a strange lady but she had her certain charm, she had beady eyes though and looked closely at Dimitri and myself. It gave me the creeps but I instantly trusted the old lady. I was getting along well with the family.

When I woke up in the morning I noticed Dimitri had already left, funny I didn't hear him? I walked to the shower and quickly washed my self and hair, brushed my teethe and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of black leggings, white tank top with a overly large, knitted jumper that went mid thigh and hung loosely around my chest. It wasn't very flattering but it looked cute.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone was already at the breakfast table, cereals, pancakes, fruits and other breakfast foods were on the table. I grabbed a bowl and piled on loads of different fruits, when I had finished that I had some pancakes too.

There was light chatter across breakfast.

"by the way Rose, we are going to visit a relative today, so Dimitri and you will have the house to yourself for a while" Olena told me. I nodded my head and gave a slight smile.

After breakfast they left, Dimitri went upstairs to read a book and I was down stairs bored out of my head.

And then there was a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it. There stood a man. He was quite tall, had the same dark hair and eyes as Dimitri had and the tanned skin.

"hello, may I come in?" the man said, he has a thicker Russian accent than Dimitri had.

"who are you?" I asked him but let him come in anyway.

"I am Dimitri's father, who are you?" the man said to me.

"Rose, Rose Hathaway, Dimitri's fiancé" I said. The man walked in and sat on the couch.

"shall I call Dimitri down?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"I haven't seen him since he was thirteen, im not sure how he will react" the man told me, he still hadn't told me his name, all I knew was that he was Dimitri's father.

"he will be fine, he normally handles things way better than I do" I said with a reassuring smile and called Dimitri down. I heard feet shuffle and then come plodding down the stairs.

He took one look at the man on the couch and started shouting at me.

"what is he doing here? Why have you let him into my house, I want him out now, why would you let such a piece of crap enter my family home" Dimitri shouted at me.

"because he said he is your father" I said to him.

"yeah he is, sadly. I would have preferred him dead, now get out of my house" Dimitri said to his father. The man didn't move, what was he stupid.

Dimitri lunged at him and made him leave the house. Forced him out the door getting in a few punches to. What I didn't understand is why Dimitri was going so crazy.

When the man had left Dimitri spun around and faced me, he walked so fast, the expression on his face held all the fury and anger. I had the feeling he was going to hit me.

As he got closer I backed away until my back was pressed up against the wall. Dimitri walked up closer and I winced into the wall, afraid.

Dimitri looked shocked and took a step away from me.

"Rose I wasn't going to hit you" Dimitri said in a rough tone. But the murderous look on his face I wasn't sure.

"Rose, trust me im not going to hurt you, I just want to know why, why would you let that piece of shit enter this home, if only you knew what he had done, what he would have done, hey maybe you would be his next victim, did you think of that rose? Did you? No you didn't! you let a stranger enter this house putting everyone in danger" he said shouting at me. I don't know why but it was hurting me, him shouting at me. Tears were filling my eyes and they threatened to spill over.

"Dimitri, I have know idea what you are on about though, you have never told me, I don't know so stop shouting at me, you are scaring me" I said, the tears finally spilling over. I ran from the room, up the stairs and into our room. I locked the door behind me and laid on the bed. I was sniffling and tears were still spilling over.

I don't see why I was so upset, maybe I was PMSing. After about an hour of crying I heard the front door and the voices of Dimitri's family enter the house.

I knew that sometime in the very near future I will have to leave the room and go down stairs, but I looked like a mess.

I got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, I stripped off and stood under the heated water, it cover my body and caressed my stressed muscles. There was a storm coming and it had started to get colder so I embraced the warm water. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, drying it. I pulled on a thong and one of Dimitri's loose t-shirts. It was like a dress on me and very comfortable. I laid on the side of the bed facing the door. I stared at the door for god knows how long and then there was a knock.

"Roza, its me Viktoria" I heard Vikki say. I didn't really want to see anyone.

"Vikki im not in the mood for a girly chat, maybe tomorrow?" I offered her.

"Roza im not here to talk to you, im just warning you that Dimitri is coming to speak to you" viktoria told me and then I heard her faint footsteps leave the hallway.

I then heard the footsteps of Dimitri I rolled over on the bed so I was facing away from the door. Dimitri didn't knock, he just walked in.

"Roza, can I speak to you" he said so lightly I almost didn't hear. I shrugged.

"I guess" I murmured and sat up, huge mistake.

The top was very big on me, because it was Dimitri's and when I sat up it had gotten lower and most of my breasts were showing. I quickly pulled the top up, but not before noticing the gaze Dimitri gave them.

"Roza I am so sorry" he said and sat on the bed with me.

"im sorry I went off on you about my father its just you don't know the full story. You see, he 'liked my mother' used her as a bloodwhore, beat her, things like that" Dimitri said quietly.

"and she just took it?" I asked him.

"she did, but I didn't" he said, with a small smile on his lips, a smile spread across my face and I got closer to him.

"tell me tell me you beat the crap out of him".

His smile grew. "I did".

"wow". I hadn't thought Dimitri could be cool, I had always hated him before this little Russia trip. He was so dreamy and I think I might like him.

"how old were you?" I asked him, wanting to no the full extent of his awesomeness.

"thirteen" he said. Ok I thought I was a badass. Shit at thirteen he kicked the shit out his father. My smile grew.

"im sorry I let him in the house" I told Dimitri.

"im sorry I shouted at you, and is that my top?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. And then there was a big clack of thunder.

I screamed and literally leaped into Dimitri's arms. He chuckled lightly and held me close to his body.

Review…. This will continue but its late and I want to go to bed. So review and tell me what you think so far. And can I just say that rose didn't know about Dimitri's father until now as in the book she found out but in this story they hated each other so she wouldn't have found out.

Ok hope this all made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have been really busy so here is just a quick chapter.**

**Chapter 5:**

I walked down stairs to meet up with up with the family for dinner, Dimitri was right behind me. I had put a pair of leggings on underneath Dimitri's top. And that's when I noticed, there was another face, one I didn't recognise.

"Dimka" the women said and rushed to hug Dimitri, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Now I have no idea who this women is but the shit is about to be knocked out of her.

"Tasha, long time no see" Dimitri said and kissed her back. Mental note: don't punch her, punch Dimitri!

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"hello Tasha, im Rose" I said, and she pulled me into a tight hug. Ok maybe the women wasn't so bad.

"hey Rose its nice to finally meet the women who has been able to tie Dimitri down" she said in a happy voice. I smiled at her.

"dinner is ready" Olena shouted from the kitchen. We all walked to the kitchen table and sat down. Olena served the food and we ate in silence. It seemed a bit awkward, which was very uncomfortable.

"can I speak to you after dinner please rose?" Tasha asked me.

"yeah of course" I said with a smile, but one look at her face whipped that smile right off my face. She didn't look angry but she looked confused and a tad annoyed.

When dinner was over I walked up to Tasha's room.

"I know rose, I know that's its not real" Tasha said to me.

"whets not real?" I asked, actually confused by what she was saying.

"the engagement, but I also think that I can help you" she said to me, with a look of determination on her face.

"how, how do you know, and help me with what?" I asked her, actually curious as to what Tasha was talking about.

"ok, you may think this is stupid but I know a person, she is a clairvoyant (a/n: people who can tell the future and things) and she told me that this love was fake, but also that it wasn't. I know this doesn't make sense but you two want each other, you may not know it now but you will realise it soon, please trust me. Dimitri is a dear friends to me and I don't want him to be hurt. I want to help you both. I know you like each other, look deep down, you don't feel anything to Dimitri, well that's what you keep telling yourself but on some level you know you are attracted to him" Tasha said to me.

Ok what?

"Tasha, you are right, Dimitri and I aren't in love, and we don't plan on falling for each other. I guess yes he is attracted and im attracted to that aspect of him, but I don't think I want to love him." I told Tasha.

"look rose, you listen to me, and you listen carefully. I don't care that you think you hate Dimitri, I know you don't. I know this by the way that when Dimitri kissed me you got jealous, don't lie I saw it flash through your eyes. You're attracted to him, you like how he is protective and warm, you want him to want you, nobody has ever not wanted you, and you find him different and a challenge. You want him to loath every guy who looks at you, you want him to want you and he wants you to want him. Now to do that you need my help, and I plan on helping you" Tasha said, the determination clear on her face.

She knew my secret, no boy has ever not wanted me and Dimitri has been the first ever to not want me, it was frustrating and I wanted him to want me like the other males did. But Dimitri was different from others, in a good way of course, but he didn't want me.

"how are you going to help me then?" I asked her.

"well, im not sure yet, I have a few ideas, I mean I know the type of things Dimitri likes in women, I guess I could tell you and help you out. I mean off the top of my head I know he likes his lady wearing his clothes, mind you, you are wearing his top at the moment, he doesn't like them wearing to much make-up or having a blank personality. He likes them to speak their mind" she told me.

I nodded my head, there was a knock at the door and our heads shot towards it.

"its Dimitri can I come in?" Dimitri's voice said. I smiled at just hearing his voice- which was a bit strange as the other day I didn't want him to even touch me. Maybe Tasha was right?

"yeah" Tasha said and Dimitri walked in.

"I just wanted to say night, and was wondering if Rose was coming to bed" Dimitri told us.

"I will be right there we are just going to talk for a little bit more" I told him.

He nodded his head and obviously thinking that Tasha still thought that we were engaged came over and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

We said goodnight to him and started our talk.

"so how do you know all this stuff?" I asked Tasha.

"I use to be with him when we were younger, so I know all the tricks, but we broke up along time ago and its time that I help you and him. Do you own a leather jacket? He likes them swell" Tasha said.

After our little chat I walked into our room to see that Dimitri was asleep on the bed, I took my leggings off and walked over to where the window was, to shut it. It was a windy night and I didn't want to get cold. But I obviously wasn't very quiet and managed to wake Dimitri up.

"oh im sorry, I was just shutting the window didn't mean to wake you up" I told him. Dimitri was smiling.

"are you wearing my t-shirt to bed?" Dimitri asked, with a slight smile.

"well yeah, lissa and I forgot to pack my pyjamas, so I thought I should wear this instead of just a thong, I mean I could wear my bra as well but it gets uncomfortable, did you want me to take it off?" I asked him.

"yes- I mean no, no of course not" Dimitri replied with a smile. I smiled back and walked to the other side of the bed, I was not going to sleep on the floor.

When I woke up I was sprawled across Dimitri's chest, Dimitri's arms were around my waist. I snuggled up closer to him and sighed, and then realised what I was doing. I shot up out of bed, startling Dimitri awake.

"jheeze Roza, I thought there was a strigoi attack from the way you shot out of bed" Dimitri said. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, walking towards the bathroom.

**Ok review. Sorry it took me ages to update I was watching friends and kept getting distracted. I just wanted to let you know that the reason Dimitri went "yes-I mean no, no of course not" it was because he was thinking about rose with out his shirt on, which would only be her in a thong. that's why at first he told her to take it off- so she would only be in a thong. Just thought I would clear that up in case you got confused. **

**REVIEW PLEASE :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again, sorry this it has been ages but I have been really busy at school and that. Hope this chapter satisfies your needs for a little while.**

**Chapter 6:**

I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. Tasha had told me that Dimitri liked smooth legs. So I used the old trick that me and lissa use to use when we went clubbing, on the pull. Well I went on the pull, Lissa would sit in a corner in her pink frilly dress waiting for Christian to come and save her.

The trick, smother condition on your legs and then shave your legs.( a/n: this actually works btw!). After my legs were smooth I wrapped a small towel around me and brushed my teeth before walking back into the bedroom.

Dimitri was still laying in bed, his arms behind his head, resting against the headboard. Dimitri's eyes were shut but as soon as I walked in his eyes opened. Dimitri was looking at me, or more importantly at my newly smoothed legs.

"see something you like?" I teased joking with him. Dimitri gave me a lopsided grin.

"maybe" was Dimitri's reply with a little wiggle of his eyebrows.

"get in the shower because I need to get dressed, and you smell" I said with a little laugh.

"only because you were laying on me" Dimitri mumbled before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. I decided to wear a pair of loose grey sweats, that were a size to big, so they sat low and loosely on my hips. I then put a black sports bra on and put my black leather jacket, leaving it undone, revealing my sports bra. I left my hair down and added a hint of mascara and pi gloss.

I walked down the stairs to were everyone except Dimitri was already sitting.

"can I call Lissa?" I asked Olena.

"of course darling" she replied with a smile and pointed me over to where the home phone was. I picked up and dialled the phone number that I had memorized since I was around 9.

The phone rang a couple of times and then I heard her voice.

"hello?" lissa said down the phone line.

"hey Liss, miss me yet?" I said and then giggled when I heard her squeal in excitement.

"Rose! How's Russia, is it cold? Beautiful? How's Dimitri, have you been arguing?" she said, shooting out all these questions.

"its great, yeah its cold, very beautiful and nope, not to many arguments" I said, not wanting to tell her about the strange feeling I have whenever I am near that Russian god.

"great, im glad you are having a good time, everything is great here. Eddie is looking after us, your mother called, I sort of had to tell her about how you are engaged, she didn't like it at first, but I talked her around like the good friend I am" lissa said.

"oh shit, I totally forgot to tell her, fuck! Oh well im in Russia for another two weeks, by then she should hopefully of calmed down, or got more worked up. Im hoping it will calm her down" I said to Liss, I heard her laugh on the other end.

We talked for a little while longer and then I hung up and walked back to the breakfast table. Tasha smiled at me from across the table as I took the seat opposite her, next to Dimitri.

"wow Rose, I love that leather jacket on you, doesn't it suit her Dimitri?" Tasha said looking at Dimitri, his head shot up and turned to look at me properly.

"erm, I don't know, im a guy." was his lame answer, but his eyes were fixed to me. I smiled.

"exactly, so what do you think about it from a guys perspective?" Tasha said, eager for him to answer. She gave me a discreet wink and waited for his answer.

"well I like it, its erm very tight, but it looks nice, it makes you look…" he said trailing off.

"hot? Dangerous? Smoking? Sexy?" Tasha said, putting words into Dimitri's mouth.

"erm yeah" was his only reply before he turned back to his three piece of toast. I grabbed one off his pieces of toast and took a big bite. Dimitri turned to face me.

"oh don't act surprised" I said to him when he raised an eyebrow at me. He shook his head at me and let out a throaty chuckle. Fuck that was a sexy laugh.

"im not surprised actually, its just I thought you would have preferred a donut, well if you change your mind there is a few on the side of the kitchen I got especially for you" Dimitri said with a teasing smile. I jumped up from my seat and literally sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed the plate where the three donuts were, and sprinted back to my seat. I put my plate down and Dimitri quickly took one and took a massive bite out of it, giving me a cheeky grin.

Me= not amused.

"does this face look amused?" I asked him.

"nope but it looks amusing" he said before taking another bite out of MY donut.

"you're so going to pay" I said before I launched my self at him. He ducked off his chair and started to run away but I grabbed onto his left leg and pulled him down, but he kicked my grip off and started to get back up again until I grabbed onto his leg and wouldn't let go.

"rose get off me" he said in an amused voice. But I just gripped harder and then yanked, he fell to the floor and I climbed on to him to retrieve MY donut. I gave Dimitri a smile and took my half eaten donut and sat there eating it slowly, teasing him.

Dimitri shook his head at my immaturity but didn't try to get up. When I had finished I got up and walked away, back to the kitchen table.

Everyone was laughing at us but I was to focussed on eating my yummy donuts. I sat back into my seat and Tasha gave me a cheeky wink.

"oh by the way, I have this work thing tonight and I told them about how Dimitri is getting married and wanted you both to come so they could meet you, but it has to be office clothes for some reason, I have some stuff you can borrow rose because you probably don't have office stuff with you" Tasha said.

"sounds fun, anyone else going I know?" I asked her. She nodded her pretty little head.

"yes me, Vikki, Sonya, Dimitri and some others you may know" Tasha told me. I nodded my head.

"we will be leaving at about 7 so come by my room before and we can pick out what you can wear" Tasha said to me and vikki. We nodded our head and smiled.

"ok well im going for a run" I told the group and was about to get up but then Tasha spoke.

"you know I haven't seen you and Dimitri have a proper kiss yet" Tasha said.

"yeah me neither, come on Dimitri show us a proper kiss" Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother said to us.

Dimitri laughed nervously.

"erm yeah ok" Dimitri said, I turned to him and gave him a wide eyed look, shocked but deep down a tad bit excited.

Dimitri walked over to me and leaned down slowly, making sure it was ok with me. I smiled slightly and leaned up, our lips finally touching. It was a slow kiss, at first anyway.

But as soon as our lips connected, Dimitri's arms went around my waist, bringing me closer towards him. My arms went around his neck bringing him to me, so I could have a better feel of his soft warm lips. Our lips moved in motion together until we heard a throat clearing behind us, we pulled away quickly and look at the small person who was Paul.

"keep it pg" he said. I burst out laughing, little paul said that to us?

"who told you that?" Dimitri asked him, and paul turned and pointed at Vikki.

"me?" she said in fake innocence, before bursting out laughing along with the rest of us, but us laughing didn't shake the feeling of Dimitri's lips on mine, his hand was still on my waist. It was like he realised it the same time I did and Dimitri dropped his hand, giving me a shy smile. I smiled brightly back at him.

"care for any company on your jog?" Dimitri asked me. I smiled and nodded my head, before we set off into the sunset. Ha-ha only joking we ran out side and it was pouring down.

Now Dimitri in a wet, tight top was a very nice sight to see. I zipped up my leather jacket and pulled the hood up before we started at a steady pace, jogging down the road.

**Review please and sorry it is short im watching the vampire diaries and its distracting me from my writing, I will up date soon hopefully but I have been busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry its been so long, I have been busy and ill so I couldn't ud. But it gave me time to come up with ideas. I actually came up with this idea during my learning life lesson last Friday. The class was boring so I started day dreaming.

Anyway on with the story. Im holding a competition btw read the bottom to find out, its because I need help with the story characters. Anyway on with the chapiee

Also I would like you to look up NVS, they are a band and they came to my school the other day and they were amazing, plus brett and rio are quiet fit. Also you can add them on face book.

Also you can add me on face book if you want, just pm me and ill give you it (:

Enjoy:

Chapter 7:

We kept at a steady pace, but the rain was making it harder to run on the path, it getting slippery. The rain had drenched me and Dimitri both from head to toe. We decided to jog through the park, you would think being a guardian and all would make you more graceful, but not me. Nope I fell flat on my ass, hurting my leg.

"oh fuck" I groaned to my self, it really hurt. It felt like I had pulled a ligament but I obviously haven't because it didn't hurt that much.

"shit, rose are you ok?" Dimitri said rushing over to me. I sat up, but couldn't stand properly.

Dimitri lifted me up and steadied me.

"ouch" I said in pain.

"rose I need to see if you have broken anything, or things like that, now where does it hurt?" he asked me. I steadied myself, which was hard as I was hobbling on one leg, but pointed to the part of my leg that was hurting.

It was at the top of my thigh, by where my hip bone was except a bit lower.

"ok awkward place, your going to have to take your sweats off" Dimitri told me.

"well im not doing it in the middle of the park. We will have to go back" I told Dimitri.

"if you think im going to carry you back you are pissing in the wind" Dimitri said with a small smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"fine, go into the woody area, if anyone walks by im going to kill you, you know that right?" I said to him with a smile on my face.

"how, you are hobbling on one leg" Dimitri said chuckling, before slinging me over his shoulder and running to the woods.

"run horsey run!" I shouted at him, smacking him on the ass as he ran to the woods. When we got there he set me down on the muddy floor, I scowled at him.

"we look like teenagers running into the woods to do naughty stuff" I giggled to Dimitri, he just rolled his eyes and told me to take my sweats off.

"oh, you don't wait do you?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. In reply Dimitri raised one eyebrow at me and just smiled slightly.

I took my sweats off, and then realised I was wearing a black lacy thong, embarrassing. Dimitri seemed to notice the instant blush that was added to my face. He shook his head at me muttering something along the lines of 'why….blushing….gorgeous…in trouble" I had no idea what that meant but I didn't really care.

Dimitri made me stand up and he knelt down, running his hand over parts of my thigh, feeling for any bones out of place. But he accidentally ran his hand closer to my 'lady part' and I moaned out. I didn't mean to but I did. And Dimitri obviously heard it, because next thing I knew I was pressed up against a tree, Dimitri's lips on mine. I kissed him back, it was a passionate needy kiss.

As we got further into it my legs wrapped around his waist when I was suddenly put back on my own two feet, Dimitri a metre away from me.

"no rose, we shouldn't, I don't want you in that way" Dimitri said and even though I wasn't quite sure why, but I suddenly got angry at Dimitri, just the fact that he didn't want me.

"really? Because you kissed me Dimitri, I didn't kiss you, you kissed me, seriously make up your mind and stop acting like every other dick head of a guy out in the world, god you act like you are something superior but no you're just like…like.. Like Adrian, or jesse or your dad!" I screamed at him, picking up my trousers and putting them on. I quickly ran away, slower than I normally would have because I had hurt my leg.

I didn't hear Dimitri call after me, but I wasn't surprised, I had been a bitch to him. I ran back into the house, most people were out except Sonya and Tasha. I sprinted to Tasha's room.

"I cant do it anymore, I cant act like I don't like him, I want him to like me, I want him to like me" I told Tasha in a hushed tone.

"well it's a good thing I have come up with a few other ideas" Tasha said, with a glint in her eyes that meant 'your gunnah like what I have planned'.

"but he hates me, I said he….I said he was like Adrian, Jesse and his…..his father" I said trailing off. God I was a bitch, he was nothing like his father. Dimitri was a good person not like his beating son of a bitch of a father.

"shit rose, call him quickly! Say your sorry, quickly" she said chucking her mobile at me. I searched up DIMCA, and clicked ring.

The phone rang for a little bit and then I heard his voice.

"not now Tasha" Dimitri said.

"its rose, please don't hang up, im sorry, can we talk?" I asked.

"Dimitri" some girls voice moaned in the background. Bitch! He was like Adrian.

"don't worry, I see you're busy, huh you may not be like your father but you could certainly be related to Adrian or Jesse" I said before hanging up.

"if that rings again don't answer it" I said before walking out of the room.

**Ok I know you probably hate me but its not what it looks like, it will be explained in the next chapter, sorry this one was so short. Review xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok you can call me sad I guess but im so happy! I got 31 new reviews for chapter 7 and im really happy about it. Can I just say that all shall be explained in this chapter with the whole Dimitri thing. Dimitri POV to begin with, I hope you understand his side of the story even though it is still a dickweed of an act that he pulled.**

**Ok on with the story, I shall try to make this longer but no promises, im a busy girl and I haven't updated my other stories in a long time, but this one I feel the need to update today ha-ha.**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 8:**

**DPOV:**

I watched as she ran away, away from me. God I was an ass, kissing her and then saying 'no'. I must be stupid, she was 'Rose Hathaway' the gorgeous and probably the most wanted women any man could describe. And I said 'no' to her.

But then she said stupid and hurtful things to me. Rose, the one who I thought I might possibly be falling for said I was like my father. I was angry at rose, but a tad bit turned on from the heated make out session I just endured.

Fuck! I looked around hastily and saw the perfect thing. She was around rose's height, her length hair, which was also dark. The girl wasn't as curvy as rose and was older, around my age.

I walked over to her and got talking…

Later on I found myself kissing her, wanting to imagine she was rose, well she was the next best thing. I could never do this to Roza so I have to stick with her instead. I wanted her to be rose so much that all my anger came out in the angry kiss. I was not like my father. And I could not fall for rose.

My phone started vibrating and I got it out, TASHA flashed up.

"not now Tasha" I said down the phone line.

"its Rose, please don't hang up, can we talk?" Roza said down the line. My breath hitched, and then suddenly Laura let out a moan.

"Dimitri" laura moaned out my name. shit, shit, SHIT!

"don't worry, I see you're busy, huh you may not be like your father but you could certainly be related to Adrian or Jesse" she said down the phone to me before hanging up.

"fuck!" I shouted and shoved laura off of me, she soon got the message when I started to run back to the house. But by the time I got there rose had gone out.

"yeah she left like half hour ago, to a club I told her to go to" Sonya told me. What , a club?

"what club?" I asked her

Rpov:

I was stupid I know, I know I shouldn't have done it but I wanted to get back at Dimitri. It lasted for like three Mississippi counts. And now I feel stupid. I didn't even have the excuse of 'I was drunk' because I wasn't.

I walked into the house, some people still out except Dimitri, Tasha, Vikki and Yeva.

"oh there you are rose, Dimitri wants to talk to you" Yeva said to me. I smiled at the old lady.

"thank you" I replied politely and headed upstairs. I knocked on the bedroom door and waited for it to open, but it didn't. so instead I walked straight in. Dimitri was curled up in a ball, asleep on our bed. He looked gorgeous, breathtaking. I walked over to where he laid on the bed and sat down on the edge.

Just watching him, how could I have been so stupid. To loose my virginity to some random guy who couldn't even hold out for more than 3 seconds. It hurts the first time, and I didn't know the guy, it was over quickly but it was a mistake.

Dimitri started to stir in his sleep and was soon awake. His eyes fluttered open.

"roza" he murmured and reached out to me. I flinched away from his touch.

"look roza its not really what you think" Dimitri said, I gave him the look.

"ok I guess it is what it looked, and where the fuck have you been?" Dimitri asked me.

"with Joe" I replied truth ally.

"and what did you and Joe do?" Dimitri asked me. Ok here is where the games begin.

"well at first I met him at the club and we made out, then we had hot passionate amazing sex, then he took me for a drive around in his car and here I am now" I said. Ok so it wasn't hot passionate sex, and it certainly was not amazing but I had to at least try and make him jealous right?

"you had sex?" he said, his voice breaking halfway through.

"yes, it was actually so amazing, had me screaming all the way through" not that it lasted very long, I added in my head.

"so you lost your virginity to a random person?" Dimitri challenged, probably thinking I was lying.

"pretty much, I guess" I replied.

I walked out of Tasha's room with the clothes she had given me to wear to this office work thing going on. We had chosen a silk white blouse, short, tight skirt that came just above mid-thigh. A pair of black, platform heels, with my hair down.

Dimitri was wearing black jeans, black shoes and a white-crisp shirt. He looked pretty fine, and had his hair down.

Tasha was wearing some high waisted black trousers, a red blouse and a pair of red heels, sonya was wearing a black dress with flat silver shoes and Vikki was wearing a grey pleated skirt with a black blouse with black heels.

I walked down the stairs to see that everyone was already down there, Dimitri putting a thin black tie to add to the hotness of his outfit.

"oh rose you look lovely" karolina said to me.

"thank you, why aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"got a bit of a headache" was her reply and then she started to talk to Yeva.

"can I use your phone?" I asked Dimitri.

"why plan on sleeping with it to get back at me for kissing another girl?" Dimitri said in a harsh tone.

"fine I wont call Lissa then" I huffed, sitting into the seat next to Dimitri and crossing my newly shaved and smooth legs. I caught Dimitri looking at them and I stood up to put my leather jacket on and waited for Vikki, sonya and Tasha to be ready. The place was in walking distance so we weren't driving there.

When everyone was finally ready we said goodbye to the others and started to walk in the cold night air. I shivered, Russia was bloody cold I knew I should have worn tights or trousers. I shivered and zipped my jacket up.

However surprisingly I felt Dimitri take a hold of my hand and wrap it in his warm ones, trying to warm me up slightly. I looked up smiling at him, but he didn't see his face was set in a cold harsh look straight ahead of us. So he was still angry about me having sex with Joe, but I was still upset at him kissing that other girl, but I suppose it was only a kiss…. Nope im still mad. But for once im going to be the bigger person, or at least try.

"thank you" I muttered to him and squeezed his hand lightly.

"you're welcome" he said, his voice not as cold.

"so Tasha what is this thing we are actually going to?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"just this work party thing, office wear though, it kind of sucks. But there is something I have planned to make it more interesting. Im sure you will enjoy it" Tasha said with a wink. She was planning something but I had no idea what that 'something' was.

I smiled at her and then we turned a corner and walked into a massive place that they had rented out for the party. There was a massive dance floor, toilets, bar, tables and chairs. I smiled to my self, and caught Dimitri looking at me.

"come on then" Vikki said and dragged me in by my free hand. We walked over to a table that sat a few people. I recognized one of them.

"Marka!" I shouted and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"nice to see you again rose" marka smiled. I smiled back and unzipped my jacket and took it off.

"do you want a drink" Dimitri said softly in to my ear, he was so close to me, I nodded my head, but grabbed his hand.

"ill help you with the drinks" was my lame excuse of touching him, I hated him being mad at me, even though I had slept with another guy and he kissed another girl I didn't want to be mad at him or for him to be angry at me.

"want to dance later?" I asked Dimitri.

"not really" was his blunt reply. I sighed and just walked off, leaving him at the bar, walked off to our table.

"do you want to dance?" Vikki asked me. I nodded my head yes and walked out to the dance floor. We were the only ones. Wow these people were boring.

How low can you go came on by ludicrous. We started dancing to it and a couple more people came up on the dance floor and joined us. When that song finished 'shark in the water' came on and most people sat down except my, Vikki and a couple.

I started singing along.

"baby there' a shark in the water, there' something underneath my bed" I sang along with viktoria. We carried on dancing and singing and eventually Tasha came up and handed us a drink each. She whispered into Vikki's ear.

And they giggled and nodded. Vikki ran up the DJ and me and Tasha carried on dancing. When the music cut of quickly I stopped swaying my hips to the beat and looked at the DJ.

"ok, we have had a request for a karaoke song, because these guys wont dance. So can we get three chairs on the dance floor, along with Dimitri, Marka and Nathan. Dimitri sit in the middle one and the other two sit either side, girls get ready" the DJ said.

I gave Tasha a confused look but she just smiled.

"don't worry you know the song, just go along with it, its going to be fun, here drink this" Vikki said, giving me a shot glass. I downed the shot glass and went and stood in the middle of the dance floor by Dimitri. He gave me a questioning look but I shrugged my shoulders not having a clue.

"I think us girls are singing or something, Tasha and Vikki organised it not me" I said. And then the all to familiar song came on. Lissa and I had done this song for karaoke before on one of our wild nights out, we were pretty pissed, and out of it. But tonight I was basically sober and now I have to make an ass out of my self, bringing Dimitri down with me.

**(creature of the night, glee version)**

**I was feeling done in**

**Couldn't win**

**I'd only ever kissed before.** I sang along with Tasha and Vikki.

**You mean she?Uh huh**

**I thought there's no use getting Into heavy sweating It only leads to trouble And bad fretting**

**Now all I want to know Is how to go **

**I've tasted blood and I want more. ** I said sitting on Dimitri's lap, the girls following my action.

**More, more, more. ** Vikki and Tasha chanted.

**I want to stay the distance**

**I've got an itch to scratch**

**I need assistance**. I ran from Dimitri's lap and into the audience, I started to dance with some random dude, and then another, and then finally back to Dimitri.

**Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me**

**Creature of the night. ** I made Dimitri stand up and I danced around him

**Then if anything grows.** I said whilst looking down at his manhood, I giggled.

**While you pose. I'll oil you up.** I ran my hands up Dimitri's chest and ripped his shirt open.

**And drop you down.** And then took it off, but leaving the tie

**down, down,down!And that's just one small fraction.** I started to loosen the tie and eventually got it off

**of the main attraction**. I put the tie around Dimitri's you a friendly man?

**And I need action**. I pulled him closer to me, and then away so it looked like we were having 'dry sex' when I said the word action.

**Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirtyThrill me, chill me, fulfil me Creature of the night Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me **

**Creature of the night Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me I wanna be dirtyThrill me, chill me, fulfil me Creature of the night Creature of the night Creature of the night?Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night Creature of the night Creature of the night Creature of the night **

**Creature of the night**

When we finished singing I was out of breath but laughing at how silly the song was that we were singing to. Nathan, Marka and Dimitri were standing completely topless in front of everyone. They quickly put there shirts back on but Dimitri left his tie off.

We walked over to the bar and Dimitri got me a drink, non alcoholic.

"I take mine with alcohol" I said to him and gave him the drink back. He gave it back to me.

"no, because you need to have a sensible head on, we wouldn't you sleeping with other people" Dimitri muttered the last part but I heard him.

"look ok, I understand you are pissed at me because I slept with someone else even though you are doing this as a favour for me, but still you need to stop acting like it's the end of the world, why do you care anyway?" I challenged him.

" because I didn't want you giving away your virginity to any dick, I mean was it really worth getting back at me, was he good, moroi, dhampir, did he use protection, treat you good? No because you probably did it down some ally" Dimitri said in a harsh tone.

" hey rose, Vikki and I are going to head home, Vika has had to much Russian vodka, and I have to get back because of the kids" Sonya told us. We said goodbye to them and I walked away from Dimitri, back to the table. Tasha was talking to marka.

As I made my way over I heard Dimitri shout out my name, I turned to look to where Dimitri was, and that's when it happened.

The drink fell out of Nathan's hand, and splashed all over my white blouse, did I mention I had a red bra on, and that the drink was club soda, which was sticky and made my top see-through and cling to my breasts.

"shit" Nathan shouted at the same time I did.

"fuck rose, im so sorry" Nathan said, whilst looking at my breasts.

"oit, her face is up there" a sexy Russian voice said from behind Nathan.

"s-sorry" he stuttered and looked up at my face. Dimitri was at my side in an instant, grabbing his blazer and pulling me into one of the toilets.

"ok ew its really sticky, and everyone just saw my bra, kill me now" I said.

"take your top off, lets get you cleaned up" Dimitri told me.

"my jacket is on the chair, can you get it?" I asked him, he nodded his head and ran out to get it, I took my blouse off and waited for Dimitri. When he returned he came back empty handed.

"I think Vikki was wearing it when she left, you will have to wear my blazer" Dimitri told me. I nodded my head and wiped away any left over club soda from my chest, and put on his blazer.

"suit me, don't you think?" I asked Dimitri jokingly, Dimitri nodded his head chuckling.

"im sorry about earlier, for shouting at you and being a jerk" Dimitri told me.

"its ok, come on lets go home, or stay for a few drinks?" I asked.

"lets go home, you will freeze if we go home any later" Dimitri said and took a hold of my free hand, the one that wasn't holding the ruined blouse.

"just put that in the bin, ill buy Tasha a new one" Dimitri said as we walked up to Tasha. I put it in the bin.

"oh hey, im gunnah stay here longer, marka said he will walk me back" Tasha said.

"back to his place?" I challenged.

"lets just say if I don't come home tonight ill be at Marka's place" Tasha giggled. We said goodbye and took off, walking back in the dark.

Dimitri was still holding my hand, and it felt nice, very nice.

"I feel safe around you" I muttered, not expecting Dimitri to hear.

"and I feel calm with you, even though you are a handful" Dimitri joked. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"its fucking freezing, and my feet kill, I knew I should have worn flats" I murmured to myself.

Suddenly Dimitri had picked my up and was carrying me over his shoulder, like a fireman.

"Dimitri put me down, people cans see up my skirt" I screamed but couldn't stop laughing.

"one nobody is out here at this time that you know and two is this better?" he said and put his hand on my ass, keeping my skirt down.

"you just wanted to touch my ass" I said giggling when Dimitri slapped it lightly.

"too right, not many people get to touch that piece of ass" Dimitri joked with me.

"yup and my smooth, tanned legs" I laughed when Dimitri trailed his hand along one of them.

"yeah very smooth, and your naturally tanned anyway" Dimitri said.

"I know its great isn't it" I said, trying to breath through my laughter.

**Ok review please! Please and if you want my face book just ask im give it to you xx so review please xx love you all for reviewing x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay I have over 100 reviews, offer still stands about the face book thing, I want to get to know my readers better so pm me and we can have a little chat.**

**Ok on with the chapter, this one might be short im not sure yet.**

**By the way I know have a twitter dedicated to this story. My twitter is called youcantfakelove so please follow me and ask me stuff about my story . Also I have a blog for this story that have images, banners, information about this story.**

**.com/ please visit it!**

**Chapter 9:**

Dimitri put me down and we walked up to the house, Dimitri holding my hand. He opened the door and we walked up the stairs quietly. I took my heels off and walked up to our bedroom, Dimitri following me. We walked into the room and it was freezing, the window had blown completely open and the room was so cold, I automatically shivered.

"fuck its freezing" I muttered and wrapped Dimitri blazer tighter around, Dimitri ran across the room and slammed the window shut and then locked it to keep it from blowing open again.

"its gunnah be cold all night now, ill get the extra blankets" Dimitri told me as he walked into the bathroom, where the spare blankets were kept in a cupboard. I slide my skirt off and Dimitri's blazer, as well as my bra.

I walked over to the wardrobe and picked out a random shirt of Dimitri's and put it on, I buttoned most of the buttons up but left the top three undone.

I scrambled over to where the comfy, warm looking bed was and got underneath the covers, but it was still freezing. Dimitri came out with about five fleece blankets. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He put the blankets on the end of them bed and then took his shirt off, teasing me. Fuck he was absolutely perfect, shit I was not meant to be saying all of these things about Dimitri.

Dimitri then took his trousers off, leaving him in his very fuck-able boxers. Dimitri climbed into bed and pulled the extra blankets over us trying to keep us both warm. When Dimitri got into bed I rolled over to face him and cuddled up to him.

"Roza you are freezing" Dimitri muttered to me, but it was dark and I couldn't really see how close he was to me.

"well maybe you shouldn't have left the window open" I said jokingly. Dimitri just sighed and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his breath against my skin, how I would give so much for Dimitri just to hold me like this forever was very scary and strange. I had hated Dimitri for a while now, but ever since this 'engagement' its all changed.

"tell me about this Joe person you had sex with" Dimitri said randomly.

"erm he was moroi" I muttered. I immediately felt Dimitri's grip on my hip tighten into a fist and the rest of his body tense up.

"its ok Dimitri, we used protection" I muttered to him.

"condoms break" Dimitri said in a harsh cold tone.

"I know, im on the pill as well, im not pregnant" I said quietly to him. Dimitri relaxed a bit and pulled me closer to him.

(from here it is rated M, if you don't like sexual stuff then don't read this part)

"answer me one thing, you may think its stupid or personal but answer me this one thing… did he cum before you?" Dimitri said.

"what?" I asked him, surprised at the question.

"you heard" was his only reply. The truth was yes joe did, because I didn't orgasm, it was kind of hard to as it lasted like 10 seconds and he was going so fast as if it was a race.

"yes" I muttered to Dimitri. His grip tightened again, and this time it didn't loosen.

"did he even make you have an orgasm?" Dimitri asked me.

"I don't really want to talk about this" I said to him and turned to look around the room, any where but looking into his deep brown eyes.

"well you're going to, did he? Huh, come on roza tell me?" Dimitri said to me in a harsh tone. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, feeling embarrassed about having to tell Dimitri that a boy had never actually made me orgasm.

Before I knew it tears were streaming out of my eyes.

"shit, roza im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, please im sorry" Dimitri said in a worried tone whilst lifting my face up to look him in the eyes.

"its not that, I just wish I hadn't done it, it was rubbish, it was over in like 10 seconds, I just wanted to get back at you because I was angry and I also…. I got pulled into Lissa's head whilst she was having sex with Christian ages ago and I knew how lissa was in pleasure, I just wanted some one to do that to me, I had never cummed before because of a boy, I just , urghh I shouldn't have done it" I said, sobbing.

"Roza, shhh, its ok, shh, come here" Dimitri said to me, whilst picking me up and placing me so we were sitting up and I was on Dimitri's lap.

A few minutes had passed and my tears had all dried.

"ok I must have looked like a right loser then" I moored to no one in particular.

"you could never look like a loser rose, and what did you mean a boy had never made you, well you know never made you…cum" Dimitri said, struggling at the words as Dimitri had never really talked like that to me.

" I mean a boy has never made me cum, but I have cummed before" I said, almost wanting to laugh at how strange this conversation was but at how comfortable I was with Dimitri.

"you mean you have, you know done it to yourself?" Dimitri asked me, I nodded my head shyly.

"shit that's hot" Dimitri muttered, as I felt his newly fresh erection.

"you didn't have to say that for me to know you were thinking it" I giggled. Dimitri blushed, and that was hot.

"so come on, tell me about this dick joe, what actually happened?" Dimitri asked.

"well I was in the club and we were talking, we then started to make out and I started to rub him" I said to Dimitri.

"rub him?" Dimitri said, even though he knew what I meant.

"yes like this" I told him and then started to rub his 'manhood'. Dimitri groaned out in pleasure my name.

When I stopped Dimitri's lips were attached to mine.

Our lips were moving in a heated passionate, needy kiss. Dimitri managed to flip us over so I was underneath and he was on top. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting to feel some friction between us. Dimitri had a strong grip around my waist and pulled me up towards him.

Dimitri started to suck on my neck, giving me a love bite, I moaned out in pleasure and by accident pushed us off the bed. Onto the freezing cold floor, but it didn't matter to us, we were so caught up in the kiss we didn't notice the draft or the fact that we had goose bumps all over my body. I wasn't sure whether the goose bumps were from the kiss or from being cold, but I didn't care.

Dimitri was kissing me like I had never been kissed before in my life.

"Roza you are so fucking perfect, how did joe ever think to want to leave you unsatisfied. You're just so perfect in everyway" Dimitri was saying to me. I rolled us over so he was on his back and I was straddling his back.

"how the fuck are you still single, every inch of you is extremely fuck-able, extremely kind, warm, soft, generous, loving, hot, fit, handsome, gorgeous. How can anyone not want you. I want you, I want you to want me too" I said to him truth ally, but didn't think he was actually paying attention to what I was saying until he replied, then I was sure he was paying attention.

"how could I not want you, I want you so much it hurts, literally my erection hurts because of you, you're so perfect and sexy and you are just Roza, just my Roza" Dimitri said, mumbling the last part, but I heard it.

My lips found there way back to his and eventually Dimitri picked me up and laid me back on the bed, him on top of me. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Dimitri started to unbutton my shirt, looking into my eyes for permission, I nodded my head slightly and waited for the shirt to be off, when it was Dimitri cupped my breasts in his palms and left hot, wet, opened mouthed kisses up my stomach. Making me moan out his name. I remembered that I needed to be quiet as we wouldn't want any of his family to walk in.

Dimitri's mouth went to my nipples and started to suck on them, making my thong extremely wet, and im sure Dimitri could feel it. Dimitri's lips went back up to mine, but his hand travelled down, pushing my thong away and leaving me naked.

"Dimitri" I whined, and Dimitri knowing what I wanted started to fun his fingers up my slits, and finally his fingers entering my vagina.

Dimitri started pumping them in and out slowly, but then getting faster, his thumb started to tease my clit and soon enough I reached my climax. When I had Dimitri pulled his fingers out of me and started to lick the two fingers that had been inside of me.

I moaned out his name, and Dimitri's lips went back onto mine, I could taste myself on his lips and that turned me on even more.

With the heel of my foot I managed to push Dimitri boxers down, so that his erection sprung out. Dimitri hissed in pleasure and I ran my foot up the full length of him, and my my was it a long length.

I hummed in pleasure and Dimitri moaned my name again.

"please Dimitri" I whimpered out. Dimitri kissed and sucked at my neck until he lowered himself into me, not breaking eye contact the whole time. And even though it wasn't my first time, I knew this is how it should have happened.

(end of rated M part)

I woke up in the morning naked, and sprawled across Dimitri's chest. I checked to see if Dimitri was asleep still and I gently got off the bed and made a run for it into the bathroom. I quickly cleaned my teeth to get rid of my morning breath, brushed through my matted and knotted hair. I washed my face, sprayed some deodorant and perfume and walked back out to find Dimitri was still asleep. I climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Dimitri, I felt him stir in his sleep and I pretended to be asleep.

When he woke up and moved I felt his stare on my face, and then his hand stroke my cheek and my now knot free hair. Dimitri's lips went down towards my ear and he whispered something.

"I know you are awake Roza" Dimitri whispered, and I opened my eyes and laughed.

"how did you guess?" I said jokingly. Dimitri smiled at me and pulled me closer. I was fiddling around with the fake silver ring on my left hand. My engagement ring.

"lets go into town today, ill buy you a real silver ring, im surprised that that ring hasn't turned your finger green yet" Dimitri said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I hummed in contentment.

"cant, Vikki and karolina are taking me out to get a tattoo" I replied.

"a tattoo? What type?" he asked me and nuzzled the crook of my neck with his nose.

"maybe a rose, or some vines going up my side, or something else, but I cant tell you because karolina said it should be a surprise" I told him.

"hmmm, It better be a good surprise" Dimitri moored. Trust me, I think he will like it.

**Ok review. Check out my twitter and blog, the links are on my profile! Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews people they made my day. Now if you love me visit my blog, the link is on my profile as for some reason it wont let me post it on here. So visit it. It has my dream cast.**

**And also, is it true that vampire academy is being made into a film? Because I heard that someone asked BEN BARNES to be Dimitri, and I think he would be perfect for the role! Look him up or look on my blog, there is a picture of him under the name, dream cast…Dimitri, Ben Barnes.**

**Anyway on with the chapter but first I just wanted to say that NO this is NOT going to be one of them 'rose did get pregnant somehow and Dimitri doesn't love her anymore stories' because I am not one of them girls that want her to get pregnant with Joe nor is she going to end up getting pregnant with Dimitri either!**

**Chapter 10:**

Dimitri soon got up to have a shower and I walked over to the wardrobe to see what I could wear for today, I decided on wearing a pair of skinny ripped jeans, some cute little red dolly shoes and a red tank top with my leather jacket. I put on my dragomir pendant necklace and some cute bangles. I left my hair down and added some blusher and lip gloss.

Dimitri walked out with just a towel around his waist, hanging dangerously low.

I wasn't quiet sure where we stood in this 'relationship' was we still faking it, were we going out, a real couple, or just people who had sex with each other.

Dimitri walked over to me, and took my confused face the wrong way. He lifted my chin up in his hand and looked me directly in the eye.

"what's up Roza? Are you regretting last night, did I hurt you or….."Dimitri said trailing off, his voice laced with worry, confusion and hurt. Hurt that I might have regretted last night.

"no, no of course not, im just a bit confused as to what 'we' are" I told him truth ally. Dimitri sighed in relief and pulled me closer. Even though his chest was wet I didn't care, I wanted him closer to me, and that thought was confusing. A week ago if we were cuddling or doing what we did last night I probably would have puked, but now, now I cant get enough of him.

"what would you like to be Roza? Or what do you think we are?" Dimitri asked and started to kiss my neck.

"erm… just sex?" I asked, hoping he would say no to just being sex. But Dimitri stopped kissing me, gave me a look of hurt, walked across the room, grabbed some random jeans, boxers and a t-shirt and stormed out of the room.

"ok then" I muttered to my self, confused as to why in the world Dimitri would be so offended at me asking if we were just sex.

And then it hit me! Dimitri thought I wanted to be just sex, Dimitri thought that's all I wanted from him, just raw animal sex. Which was total bullshit.

I grabbed my handbag and cell phone and ran down the stairs. Everyone was sitting at the table eating there breakfast. Paul, zoya, Sonya and Olena were still in there cute pyjamas. Tasha hadn't come home yet and Vikki, Yeva and karolina were all dressed.

Dimitri was dressed as well and sitting down next to Paul, and empty seat the other side of him. I smiled at the family and sat down next to Dimitri, he instantly tensed up. I sighed and sat down. We all got into light chatter but Dimitri stayed quiet, only talking to Paul sometimes.

"ready to go rose?" karolina asked me. I nodded me head and stood up. Dimitri stood up and walked us to the door.

"be careful, you all have your stakes on you right?" Dimitri asked. We all nodded our heads. It was a cheap shot but when the girls walked out the door, I lingered behind and reached up to kiss Dimitri on the lips, but he moved his head so I kissed him on the cheek instead. I pulled back and walked out the door, angry and upset. Even though I pulled back quickly im almost certain Dimitri saw the hurt look in my eyes.

Because straight after I stepped out side to go catch up with the girls who had waited patiently at the end of the path, Dimitri called Roza out.

I turned around and saw Dimitri running out the door towards me. I stood and waited to see what he wanted, but he just ran up and kissed me on the lips, wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands instantly went into his hair. Dimitri picked me up and spun me around a few times, our lips still attached. When he pulled back I was giggling at how cheesy this was. Dimitri put me back on the ground and kissed me one last time.

I walked away from him with a smile on my face, the two girls rolled their eyes but was smiling at me.

Karolina drove us into town so I could get my tattoo. I had decided to get two. I wanted a rose going up my left side, with thorns and vines coming off of the tattoo, and the girls thought it would be nice to get Dimitri tattooed on my right hip bone.

I obviously said no to that but they said 'if you loved him you would' so know I have to. And plus after we get a divorce I suppose I could change it into something else, I guess. So I caved in and now I am getting Dimitri on my right hip bone.

We walked into the tattoo salon. After a short time waiting I walked in and got my tattoos. I knew they would hurt, but I had had a lot worse before from fighting. It stung like a bitch but I got through the rose and vines being inked into my skin. But the Dimitri one hurt a lot more even though it was smaller. It bled more than the first one and this was because it was right on my hip bone.

"fuck, that kills" I muttered to myself. When it was finally over the artist gave me some cream, and put this weird padded cotton over the top of the tattoo. He said I could take it off when I had a bath and to but the cream on twice a day for a week.

We soon left after that and went shopping. Vikki wanted to go into Victoria secret, so that is what we did. Karolina gave me a handful of lingerie to try on. When we finally decided on a white lacy set that I was trying on, I decided to take the weird cotton thing off of my tattoos. They looked amazing against my tanned skin and the new white lingerie.

"pose" Vikki said and jokingly I struck a super model pose I had seen on the cover of a magazine. Put I then heard the clicking of the camera on my phone, and the all to familiar annoying sound it made when a message had been sent.

"tell me you didn't" I said. Vikki and karolina was giggling. I grabbed my phone from Vikki and looked in my sent box.

"you want me? Come get me, im waiting" had been sent with the picture of me to Dimitri.

"shit, you are such idiots" I said but couldn't help laughing at how funny it would be to see Dimitri's face when he got the message. I quickly got changed, bought everything that I wanted and we left to go back home.

When we got back we got out and picked up our shopping bags. I walked into the house and went to our bedroom to put the bags down, and then ran back downstairs. Yeva and Olena was talking to Sonya casually, Olena was also cooking some kind of soup.

"do you want any help, im not that good at cooking but I can do some stuff" I said with a smile.

"that would be lovely dear, could you chop up some leak, and some potato" Olena asked. I nodded my head and got busy chopping.

"can I see your tattoos?" sonya asked me when I had finished chopping. I nodded my head and lifted up my red tank top to show the rose up my left side. I then showed her Dimitri's name tattooed on my right hip bone.

"oh there so pretty" sonya gushed over my tattoos.

"do you really think you should have gotten Dimitri's name?" Yeva said, with an eyebrow raised. Was I the only person who could not do that! But the way Yeva did it I was wondering if she knew something more.

"well why not, they are getting married" Olena said. I smiled at her.

"where is Dimitri anyway?" I asked them. Yeva smiled at me.

"cant tell you. He will be back soon" the old lady said to me. I smiled at her.

"what do you mean, you cant tell me, what's he hiding?" I questioned them all, hoping they would give some kind of clue away. But they of course didn't. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity but then laughed along with them.

About twenty minutes later Dimitri came in with paul perched on his shoulders. Dimitri would make such a good father, but I could never give him a baby, because im a dhampir. (a/n: this is NOT going to be a story where rose gets pregnant)

I smiled up at both of them, when Dimitri set Paul down paul ran to me shouting 'aunty Rosie' out.

I laughed, and even though I hated people calling me rosie I smiled and picked him up so he was sitting on my lap.

"hello paul, where have you been?" I asked, and even though it was a low blow I wanted to see if paul would tell me anything.

"cant say, it's a secret" paul whispered in my ear.

"but cant you tell your auntie rosie?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"nope" he replied popping the P.

"dinner is ready" Olena said from inside the kitchen, we all took our seats at the table and just as Olena was about to serve the soup/stew the phone rang.

"ill get, ill get it" paul shouted excitedly and ran to answer the phone.

He was on the phone for about twenty seconds.

"aunty rosie, the phone, it's a girl…..ew girl cooties, you're a girl to aunty rosie, cooties, run" paul shouted before running away and giving the phone to Dimitri.

Dimitri passed it to me.

"hello?" I asked down the phone line.

"Rose its me, I have some news…..im pregnant" lissa said excitedly, and I screamed in joy. Yes I actually screamed, sue me!

Dimitri jumped to my side when he heard me scream.

"what's the matter Roza?" Dimitri asked worriedly.

"lissa is pregnant" I screamed again and hugged Dimitri. When I pulled back he was smiling.

"oh that's great Liss, we are so happy for you, how far along?" I asked her and took the phone to the living room, throwing an apologetic look at Olena.

"be back in five minutes" I told her. She smiled and nodded her head before serving up everyone's stew/soup, and but mine back in the oven.

"about three weeks, we were thinking of baby names, how about Aphrodite for a girl or Blake for a boy?" lissa asked.

"how about flame boy, to show he is related to fire crotch Christian" I joked, and heard a 'I heard that' in the back ground, coming from christian. I laughed and told lissa that I had to go, dinner had been served. We said a short goodbye and I walked back to the table.

Everyone was still eating so I went to the oven and got my stew/soup out. Not sure what it was. It looked more like stew than soup though. What ever it was it tasted delicious.

"this is amazing" I said to Olena, and got to watch her blush and mutter a 'thank you honey'.

After dinner we helped clear the dishes and I walked up stairs, Dimitri following.

"so did you get your tattoo?" Dimitri asked me. I nodded me head.

"yes I did, want to see them?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows at him jokingly.

"yes, but can I ask, what was with the picture sent to my phone?" Dimitri asked me. I rolled my eyes and put my hands up.

"it wasn't me!" was all I said and then raised my top to show off my new tattoos. I showed him the rose one first, and he lightly trailed his hand up my side.

"does it hurt?" Dimitri asked me.

"no, it didn't hurt that much getting it done either, but this one killed" I said showing him my 'Dimitri' tattoo. He took a deep breath and kneeled down to look at it closer. He ran his fingers over my skin, where his name was.

"do you like it, Vikki and karolina made me get it done" I said, nervous as to how he would react. Dimitri stood up.

Dimitri nodded his head slowly, and slowly leaned down to kiss me. He bit down lightly on my bottom lip and started to suck at it, until I allowed him entrance into my mouth.

We thought for dominance and in the end Dimitri won. I moaned out his name. shit he was a great kisser. Dimitri pulled me over to the bed and laid me down on it, moving his lips from my lips down to my neck, leaving opened mouthed kisses.

"Dimitri" I managed to get out. He instantly stopped and looked at me, checking if everything was ok.

"this morning, we didn't have our little conversation, you know I don't want just sex right?" I asked, hoping he understood.

"did you really think all I wanted was sex Roza?" Dimitri asked and came to lie on the bed, pulling me into his warm protective arms. I didn't answer in words, instead I turned over so I was facing him and kissed him at the corner of his mouth, his jaw line, his ear lobe, his temple, his cheek, his nose, his forehead and finally on the lips. We kissed slowly for a very long time, and then things started to get heated. But Tasha decides to come home and barge straight into our room, did I forget to mention I was straddling Dimitri, my top off and him giving me a hicky (love bite for those who don't know).

We froze in place, all of us until Tasha's smile grew and she winked at me.

"sorry just wanted to say that Marka and I are officially together, sorry again" she said before closing the door behind her.

"wow, romantic mood officially over" I muttered to myself and put my tank top back on.

"urghh" Dimitri moaned and put on a cute little put and puppy dog eyes.

"how did I ever use to hate you?" I asked and cradled his face in my palm. Dimitri leaned into my touch.

"I have no idea, I mean who could hate this face?" Dimitri joked around with me.

"all the boys that want me?" I said giggling and laughing at how silly we were both being. I leaned in a slowly kissed Dimitri.

And then paul barged into the room.

"eww, dimka is kissing a girl!" paul screamed and ran back out. Leaving me in a fit of laughter.

**Review. Remember to check out my blog and twitter. Links are on my profile, plus you can pm me with random chats to help me get to know what you would like to happen in this story. Sorry the chapter was sort of a filler. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey again guys, so this is only going to be a quick update but I wanted to post this, I just had to help a friend with her chapter, she was unable to UD and asked me to do it for her, anyways on with the chapter.

And yay I got loads of reviews for chapter 10 (:

Chapter 11:

After paul left, running and screaming from our room Dimitri stood up and locked the door. Walked over to where a plastic bag was and pulled something out of it.

"look, I know this isn't like a real engagement and we are only seeing each other but I thought the need to buy you a real engagement, now im not actually going to ask you to marry me as we have only actually been going out for like two days, erm am I rambling?" Dimitri said, looking so cute and innocent. I wanted to snog his face off.

A smile spread across my face.

"yes Dimitri you are rambling" I muttered before I walked over to where Dimitri had opened up a small red velvet box, and inside was a simple, white gold ring with a white diamond rock in the middle of it. I could cry, but it wasn't like he was actually proposing to me.

"say something Roza, look if this is too weird for you I can take it back, I mean I just thought you deserved something nice, but whatever, I can handle rejection well" Dimitri said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and walked closer to Dimitri, standing on my tip toes so I could kiss him, Dimitri leaned down and kissed me back. It was a sweet innocent kiss.

"yes Dimitri, I know you arent actually proposing but it has still made me so happy, so yes I will fake marry you" I said, a smile lighting up my face, and Dimitri's smile was reflecting mine.

Dimitri slid the ring onto my finger and I was smiling so brightly.

"you're beautiful" Dimitri murmured against my lips as we kissed again. However this time I pushed Dimitri down, onto the bed and we started to kiss again.

"rose, the phone it sounds urgent" Yeva's voice broke me out of the trance this gorgeous Russian had put me in.

"every time we get interrupted" Dimitri groaned, and reached out for me. But I went to the door and answered the phone.

I smiled a thank you to Yeva and went to see who was on the phone.

"hello?" I said in a very cheery voice, one that just wasn't me.

"rose is that you, you need to come home, they have taken her, they have taken Lissa and Alberta!" Christians frantic voice said down the phone line.

"who has taken them?" I said panicking, and then I remembered I had to calm down and be a kick ass guardian.

"strigoi" Christian all but managed to get out before a sob broke through.

"please come home, mason is here but Eddie is out looking for them, the queen had requested more guardians to guard us and the house, but she also said you two need to come home" christian told me.

"ok, christian, look we are coming home eok, babe stop panicking, what would lissa do if the roles were reversed?" I asked him.

"rely on you to look after it, take three deep breaths, have an ice cold glass of water and count to ten in her head, and then take another deep breath and start organizing everyone to get a search party. Then book you and Dimitri tickets to get home for as quickly as possible, then arrange everything" christian said.

"yes, so you do all of that, send your private jet over to get us, we will hop on it, not even packing and return home as soon as possible, in the mean time im going to call all the guardians I know from Russia who are promised or unpromised, as long as they don't have a moroi to guard and they are coming back with us, also gather as many people as you know that are moroi and would like to use offensive magic, I know a few, in fact send out two of our private jets, we will need them all. Ill go into Lissa's head and try to figure out where she is, ok I will call you if I find anything" I told him.

We talked for a while longer and then hung up.

"Tasha!" I shouted through the house, she came running into the room.

"ok gather up as many moroi that are willing to fight with offensive magic and meet here at 9pm sharp!" I shouted at her.

"why?" she asked me.

"because lissa has been taken by strigoi" I shouted out, Dimitri instantly grabbed the phone and started dialling numbers. I heard him say, Marka, unpromised, 9pm, princess, strigoi, taken, now! And then he hung up and started to call other people.

"im going to see if I can get into her head" I told Dimitri. I walked over to the bed, cleared my mind and searched for her. When I was just about to give up I felt the weird feeling, I was in.

She was sitting in a room with white walls, Alberta and some other random moroi was sitting in the room and then I realised it was Adrian. They were sitting on metal chairs, there ankles and arms tied up with rope.

Adrian seemed unconscious but I could tell he was faking it, lissa was barley conscious and Alberta was wide awake. No strigoi was in the room, they were alone, in the room with no windows, no escape routes, I could feel Lissa's fear, she thought she was going to die. But I would not let her, Alberta or Adrian shed a drop of blood.

I came out from Lissa's head when she finally became unconscious.

"Adrian!" I shouted out. I grabbed Dimitri's mobile phone from the side and quickly dialled Christians number.

"hello?" he said frantically down the line.

"there in a room with white walls, no windows, Adrian is there, christian I no its hard but please sleep, he may contact you, I should sleep as well he may contact me, so sleep and I will ring you in two hours" I told him and then hung up.

"I need to sleep, Adrian is there!" I told Dimitri, who kissed me and carried me to the bed.

"you rest, I will take care of everything, I have arranged for the unpromised and Marka and his friends, and then there friends to meet here at 9pm. Tasha is organizing offensive magic moroi, and she is also helping to train them up in the short time that we have until 9 pm, they will carry on training until we leave in the morning, and then carry on when we get back, don't worry Roza just sleep, I will be here when you wake up I promise you" Dimitri told me before my eye lids fluttered closed.

I had been asleep for a little while, dreaming of Dimitri rubbing massage oil on my body when I got pulled into one of Adrian's dreams.

He had a black eye and a cut down one side of his face, I ran to him an embraced him into a hug.

"boy am I glad to see you, where are you?" I asked him.

"well there was seven strigoi who took us, I think there is more, they took us to this warehouse I think, I was kind of in and out of conscious, I met lissa up at about 3pm, we got taken soon after, Alberta is ok, been knocked around but she is holding up, lissa is asleep at the moment. I know that we are about 20 minutes from the house, and in a warehouse, the strigoi arent in the room at the moment but they come by every hour" Adrian said.

"ok thank you, I will try to locate as many ware houses in that region as possible, we are putting together an army of guardians, unpromised guardians, and offensive and defensive magic users. The queen has sent out some of her guardians at the court to help" I told Adrian. He nodded his head.

"I think I need to go" I told him, hugged him goodbye and got sent back into the crazy land that was my messed up life.

When I woke up Dimitri was on the phone to Christian.

"yes she is awake now, im pretty sure he visited her, christian wants to speak to you" Dimitri said, handing me the phone, I took it.

"he visited me, they are in a warehouse about twenty minutes away from the house, seven strigoi took them, but there is a few more there. Adrian said Lissa was asleep" I told christian. He kept me updated about how many guardians had turned up, so far ten extra ones had turned up along with eddie and mason.

Shit was about to go down, and I was not happy that my best friend had been taken. I was so happy when 9 pm came around so I could meet the many people who turned up.

Ok so I need characters…

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Dhampir/moroi:

Promised or unpromised:

Element:

Why they want to help:

How experienced they are:

Ok so review and tell me your character, I will message you if I pick your character xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Ok I no it has been ages….so hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

RPOv:

I was so glad when 9pm had came. The Belikov's house was full up off moroi, dhampirs, promised and unpromised, and I was so glad. So far ten guardians had been sent from the queen. You are probably wondering why she cares so much, right? Well if she had not of done that and lissa, god forbids died, it would be her fault for not helping and there for killing of the dragomir blood line.

So to be on the safe side she sent ten guardians, little does she know that all hell is about to break down when I bring my army of people down. I did a quick head count and seventeen dhampirs had turned up, not including us and twelve moroi, not including us.

I was happy with the result, I called Christian up and explained how many people turned up, and the lead that they had. So far it was a pretty good lead and he was just waiting for us to get there, he had sent the two private jets out to Russia, we will get on them when they are here. Be it in the middle of the night or in the morning, but we WILL get to lissa in time to save her.

"oit listen up!" I shouted to them. Everyone stopped taking and exchanging strategy theories to look at me.

"ok so everyone knows this about Lissa dragomir, she is my bond mate and the last dragomir left" I shouted out.

"actually that is untrue" a girl stepped out from the crowd. She had long blonde hair and the same startling green eyes as Lissa.

"and you are?" Dimitri butted in before I got the time to ask the question my self.

"Alisa, Alisa Dragomir. Im the half sister of Lissa dragomir, only half dragomir blood, but still blood related" the younger girl said. She looked to be around 16, might have been older but had a babyish face,

"well that is quite a revelation, now back to the subject. Lissa, Guardian Petrov and Adrian ivashkov, they are being held in a ware house. We have a lead and tomorrow we will go during the day, when the sun is out. Moroi who have volunteered, I cant promise you that you will be safe, and come out un injured, or even alive. But we will try to protect you, there is a lot of moroi though, and our main concern is getting Adrian, Lissa and Alberta out safe. If any of you want to wimp out, I wont blame you. Strigoi are scary. But if they die, I will blame you" I said with a menacing smile on my face. No one left.

"good. that's all set, we will leave as soon as the jets get here" I said and walked over to Dimitri.

He smiled sadly at me and walked over to wrap me in a close, warm, loving embrace.

I sighed into it and breathed in his heavenly, male scent.

"I love you" I murmured. That was before I realised I had said it. If two weeks ago I had said that it would be some practical joke, but no, what I felt was….love, lust, longing, and all for Dimitri.

I felt Dimitri smile against my skin as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you to" was his short reply and he held me even closer.

"the jets are here!" I heard a young moroi girl shout, her name was Lyric Zeer I think, or something like that. Only 13, 14 in a few months though. To young to want to do this, but she did have a good reason. Revenge for her mother being awakened and her father being killed, she had been adopted at a young age and doesn't know much about them accept there last name began with an O, or an A, and they had dark hair. And jugging from her eyes id say crystal clear blue eyes, kind of like Christians I guess.

We soon got boarded onto the jets and was set off. I put my mental mind block up, to block the ghosts and terrible head aches I have and fell asleep in the arms of the man I was falling in love with.

When I was having a dream about a very hot Russian giving me a very nice massage I got interrupted with a dream from Adrian. Hw looked worse since I had last seen him, paler if possible and slimmer.

"Adrian!" I shouted when I saw the massive dark bruise on the right side of his face. I ran over to him and cupped his cheek, examining the injury.

Adrian pulled away and insisted he was fine.

" there are 13 strigoi, and not dumb ass new ones either, well there a few dumb ass ones but we are outnumbered" Adrian said, eyes hollow and saddened.

"no we aren't, the queen sent ten extra guardians" I told him. His face lit up.

"that's great you, Dimitri, Eddie, mason and ten extra guardian, maybe even christian with fire, we are almost sure to win" Adrian said.

"oh yeah, and plus in Russia we have 12 moroi willing to come and 17 dhampirs, plus Tasha and Marka, so yeah all should be well for us" I said, with a smile on my face.

"are you shitting me! Oh my god, you and Dimitri are actually amazing at coming up with that many people to help, that's like what? 40 people if you add you, Dimitri, Tasha, eddie, mason and the ten extra guardians. We are going to kick ass!" he shouted, smiling, looking happy and healthier than he did a minute ago.

I smiled at him and slowly felt my self fading from his dream and waking up in the arms of the very hot Russian who was massaging me.

"hello Roza" he whispered. I smiled up at him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"im going to go freshen up" I told him with a smile.

"you know if we were at home id take that as an invitation to have sex, but seeing as we are on a jet plane and your best friend/sister has been taken im just going to smile and promise myself you will make up for it later" Dimitri said.

I laughed but leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"oh I promise" I whispered seductively in his ear and winked. As I walked away I swished my hips and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair with my fingers and swirled some water around in my mouth, getting rid of the sleepy taste. Rubbed my eyes and went to the toilet, and then I was done. I walked out of the toilets and back to me seat.

Dimitri's eyes were shut so I thought he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him so I tried to get back to my seat as easily as possible. Mission accomplished, he still was asleep. I was looking, or more like gushing over how gorgeous he was, how perfect his face was, how perfect he was.

"take a picture it will last longer" I heard him mutter. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

That quick peck to show my love soon turned into a long lingering kiss, which soon turned into a passionate hungry kiss. When he pulled away I sighed and let out a little groan of annoyance.

"sorry sweet heart, not here, wait till we get lissa back nice and safe then ill look you up in my bedroom for a week, maybe longer" Dimitri told me. I smiled at him.

"every time we kept getting interrupted, it started to annoy me" I grumbled, but it got cut off my another sweet innocent kiss.

"how did I go so long hating you?" I asked him.

"I really do not know, how could you resist this face?" Dimitri joked.

"never mind your face have you seen your abs?" I joked back with him.

Soon we were back at court, with christian. He was amazed at how many people we had brought with us.

"ok now get some sleep, and we leave to find them bright and early in the morning, stay relaxed, refreshed and alert!" Dimitri shouted to everyone as they went to find a room in the house, there was enough for everyone if not more because most of them doubled up with someone, even tripled up. When everyone left it was just me, Dimitri and christian. Dimitri was hugging me closely and playing with my hair.

"guys its just me you don't have to act like lovers anymore" chris said. Dimitri tensed slightly and I breather out a gush of air I didn't realise I was holding in. we were in the kitchen, christian stood up against one side of the dark marble kitchen unit and me and Dimitri on the side opposite him.

"erm christian, we err aren't acting anymore. I erm love Roza" Dimitri said, I smiled, I couldn't help it. I smiled when he told people he loved me.

"you love her? And she loves you back?" christian said shocked as he pulled him self up to sit on the kitchen side.

"yeah and I no its sudden and a bit weird I guess but I do love him as well" I replied to Christians shocked expression. To prove the point Dimitri leaned down and kissed me. And what a kiss it was.

"I better get to bed, you two as well" Chris said as he left the room.

That night I had a dreamless sleep but it was comfy and cosy and warm…..

Review sorry it has been so long xx


End file.
